put a ring on it
by breakj13
Summary: When Atem wakes up and gets dressed he finds something rather strange in his sock; a beautiful gold ring! Also thiefshipping, but only a little.
1. I can hear the bells

When Atem woke up Yugi was already gone. Yugi had left for school already. He took a look at the clock. "8:09" He read aloud. He took a deep breath in and stretched. He shuffled only half awake and poured himself a bowl of cereal. It was about the only thing he could make, as he was deathly afraid of the oven.

After two bowls of cap'n crunch that nearly drained half of the milk he walked back into the room that he and Yugi shared. Atem was too lazy (though he would claim not to understand the washing machine) to do his own laundry and he was the exact same size in every way to his aibou, so they shared a dresser.

He pulled on what he usually wore, a black tank black slacks and two belts (he just really liked the two belt thing for reasons no one knew). He pulled out his boots and opened the sock drawer, grabbing the first pair he saw. As he turned it over a small black box slipped out and fell onto the floor.

He crouched and picked it up. It was fuzzy and square with a hinge on one end. ''What on earth could honestly fit in a box this small?" He thought aloud. It wasn't like him to invade his hikari's privacy like this, but he was bored out of his skull and had nothing better to do.

Sitting on the bed he opened the box. A light shone inside on a gold ring. The ring had an engraved eye of horus on it.


	2. till death do us part

Atem sat on the bed staring at the ring spell bound. He didn't wonder for a second who the ring was for. Yugi and his darker half had loved each other since Yugi first learned of the spirits existence (minus the day Yugi was positive that the spirit of the puzzle was evil and heartless).

They didn't know just how intense their love was for each other until the ceremonial duel. When he saw his love's heart break it broke him too. Walking through the doors to the after life was the biggest mistake of his life and it was almost too late when he realized that.

"Yugi!" He remembered crying out. "I can't do it! I need you!" His leg caught in the walls as he ran back out. Yugi still crying ran torwards the wall. "Yami!" He yelled. The pharaoh screamed in extreme agony as the walls closed on his leg.

"Yugi! Take this!" Joey yelled as he tossed the millenium puzzle to him.

"Yeah! Maybe you can open the doors somehow with it!" T(weird e)a suggested with teary frightened eyes.

"Yugi..." Atem said painfully. "I believe in you." Yugi held the puzzle in both hands and the pharaoh did the same. They concentrated with all their might. The doors pulled back a few inches. Atem fell through and was caught by his hikari.

Yami and his hikari sat there for a few moments, Atem in Yugi's lap, and held each other crying. He felt so good to be in Yugi's arms that he forgot about his pain for a moment. But when that moment ended he cried out in agony and clung tight to Yugi, accidently digging his nails into his aibou's shoulder.

"My king!" Ishizu cried running up beside them. "You are hurt! We have to get you to a hospital immedietly!"

Seto came out of his daze. "I'll take him. The dragon jet is the fastest thing we have. "Mokuba, you stay here, I'll be right back." Mokuba nodded his eyes large and frightened too. "It'll be okay, Mokuba" Ryou said quietly. He sat on the floor with Mokuba and rubbed his back calmingly. Normally he would have pushed him off and insisted he wasn't a baby. But at the moment he really needed to just be a child, so he hugged Ryou and cried with everyone else.

"Yugi, give the pharaoh to me. There's only two seats in the dragon jet. I promise he'll be safe." Seto tried to take Yami away from Yugi but he refused.

"Yami! You have to let go of me now! We need to take you to the hospital! I'll be there as soon as we can!" Yugi tried prying his fingers off but Yami refused, only hugging Yugi even tighter.

"No! I won't leave you! Not again!" Yami wasn't thinking clearly. Despite Yugi's best efforts to stem the flow he was still losing blood fast.

"Take us both!" Yugi cried, begging Seto. "He can ride in my lap. We just need to get him out now!" Seto started to argue but thought better of it. Yugi struggled to carry him but ran with him as well as he could. It was extremely cramped and Yugi thought he might be suffocating, but they managed to both get in. Kaiba got in and started the engine, nearly forgetting his seatbelt.

In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital. "Yami! I'm serious now! You need to get off of me! Do you understand me? If you do not get off of me right now I will lose you forever!" At this he pulled his nails out of his skin and allowed himself to be loaded onto a stretcher. Yami was carted off to the emergency room where they immediatly began to run ivs into his arms.

Seto sat next to his rival in the quiet waiting room. He looked down the tiny boy. Yugi had his feet up on the seat and was holding his knees. His head was buried in his arms as the young one sobbed uncontrollably. For the first time since he had met young Yugi (truthfully, only his junior by 2 years) he saw him as something other than an enemy.

Seto could recall his own little light, Mokuba, looking exactly the way Yugi did now. Kaiba felt akward to touch him, especially after all they had been through together. He ignored that though, and gave in to his brotherly instincts. He reached over the armrest of his chair and put his arm around him. Pulling him into a tight embrace they sat in silence. Nearly twenty minutes later Yugi ran out of tears and put his feet back down on the floor.

As Yugi panted to catch his breath Seto let go of him. Getting up Seto filled 2 small cups with water. He handed the first to Yugi as he sat down. "Don't chug it. It only makes you sick." He said, staring at the wall, half pretending to watch the T.V. .Yugi downed the first slowly and was handed the second. Kaiba turned and looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about the bill. Kaiba Corp. will take care of everything." Yugi expressed more gratitude with his eyes than humanly possible with words. "Thank you, Seto." Yugi croaked and then coughed. "For everything." Though Seto would never admit it he was one of Yugi's truest friends, in a weird way.

The doctor came over to the two boys still in the operating room garb. "Do either of you two boys know that man's blood type?" He asked slightly frantically. "He's lost a lot of blood and he's drained our supply of 0+.We can save his leg, but only if we can get him more blood."

Yugi didn't know his blood type. He never needed to know. "Take mine!" Yugi told the doctor, pulling up his sleeve. "We have the exact same blood! Take mine!"

'They're identical twins! They must have the same blood type!' The doctor thought as he cleaned his arm and extracted the blood completely oblivious to just how close the two were. Yugi felt dizzy from losing so much blood so suddenly. It didn't matter to him, though. Whatever it took to save him. He would give up every drop in his body to save that man.

Yugi's sacrificed saved Yami's leg. "He'll be just fine. He'll have to stay under hospital care for a few days, but after that you can take him home." The Doctor told them exhaustedly.

"You're safe my love. I'll never leave you again." Yugi said softly to his unconcious lover. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand in silent reply. Yugi only left his side when visiting hours were over and he was forced out. They each vowed to each other in those days that they wouldn't let anything, not even the icy hands of death, keep them from each other.

Yami thought of that, tracing the scar down his otherwise flawless leg while he held the beautiful ring in his hand. He loved Yugi with all his heart, and he knew his aibou felt the same, but marriage wasn't really something Yami was ready for just yet.

'Oh, Yugi.' He thought melodramatically. 'How do I tell you without breaking your heart?'

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it! Please note that I am an oblivious American, so if anyone notices something I get wrong with Japenese or egyptian culture feel free to tell me. Also, I shamelessly stole that last little bit from Maximum Ride. See ya soon!**


	3. Something Old

Shaking the sock yet again a slip of paper fell out. It was covered in poems that Yugi had written, most of them crossed out. He read one of them.

My dearest Yami

You bring me life every day

Be mine forever

If he wasn't convinced already this was enough proof. Yugi was going to propose to was shocked speechless. Yugi was still in high school too! Why was he suddenly so bold?

Maybe it was the thought of almost losing him. After all, it was only a few months ago that the ceremonial duel took place. It still hurt him to know how much pain that had caused his aibou. 'I can't say no to him.' Yami decided firmly.

He was still scared shitless. After all, they didn't have anything figured out. Would they continue living together in the game shop? Would they find a new place? Would they adopt children? It was all a bit too much for him as he sat on the bed, eyes glued to the ring, his head spinning out of control.

"I'll have to wait for Yugi to get home." He said, nodding his head firmly. Gently placing the ring back in its box he closed it and put the note and the box back in the sock and replaced it in the dresser.

"Just because you're a king doesn't mean you can sleep in, young man!" Solomon Moto called from downstairs. "Get your butt down here, Atem!" Yami laughed at the old man, as he returned from his daze. "I'm coming, Grandpa!" He yelled back.

He tugged on his boots and pulled on his Kame game shop apron. He liked Yugi's grandfather. He was a childish and friendly man, but even Yugi had to admit that his grandfather was a bit of a pervert. Yami had tried to call him Mr. Moto, but Solomon would have none of that. "You will call me grandpa." He told him putting a hand on his shoulder. (Yami was taller than Solomon. It was hilarious watching him stand on his tippy toes to do this.)

Yugi's grandfather was a very generous man as well. When Atem got his own body Solomon put another bed in Yugi's room. There was never a question of earning his keep. In fact he never even asked for Yami to work for him. Yami just did to show his gratitude.

"Mr. Moto?" Yami said solomly. "How much do you trust me?" Solomon was confused by his question. "Are you alright, Atem?" He gave him a concerned fatherly look. "Please. Just answer me." He said dryly.

"I trust you with my grandson's life. And his heart. That's the most I can possibly give anyone." He answered kindly. "Then I promise you, I will never betray your trust " He looked down at the small old man. He crouched down a little and gave him a hug.

"You were just thinking about the ceremonial duel, weren't you?" Grandpa asked as he let go of him. "Are you sure you're Yugi's grandfather and not mine?" Yami smiled at him. Grandpa made a "humph" sound. "I'm everyone's grandpa." "Well now, young man. That's quite enough of that. Now get to work. I'm too old for this."

Yami chuckled as he grabbed the broom and began to sweep. Releived to have his trust.


	4. Something New

'Why is Yugi so sudden with this' Yami thought for the millionth time. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Grandpa behind him.

"Hey, Ate-"

"Aah!" Yami yelled jumping out of his skin.

"Didn't mean to scare ya." Grandpa chuckled. "That face was priceless!"

Struggling to catch his breath Atem looked at Grandpa. "What's up?" He asked when he managed to breathe again. (Secretly he was proud of mastering how to casually say "what's up?")

"We're not getting any business any time soon." "Here. Go buy yourself something that isn't black or leather." He said, handing him a small stack of bills.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked, taking the money.

"You think I can't handle myself for a few hours?" He said, pretending to be insulted.

"No! I would never-" Yami apologized quickly.

"Got ya again!" Grandpa chuckled and winked.

"Thank you, Grandpa." He said bowing.

He went upstairs to put away his apron. He picked up the millenium puzzle from the bedside table. ''Yugi. I love you. So, so much.'' He thought into the puzzle deeply. There were still many secrets to the puzzle and even if their mind link was severed maybe he could send him a message if he just tried hard enough. He felt it go through. 'Good.' Thought Yami. 'He deserves to be reminded.'

'My precious aibou.' He thought to himself. 'All mine.'

"Oh, Ra! I'm not ready for this!" He said nearly collapsing again.

Atem was clueless. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

Atem decided that he needed to get out of the game shop NOW.

Grabbing his wallet and sliding the money from Grandpa inside he left for the mall in hopes he would find a present of some sort for his Hikari.

"Why is clothes shopping always so difficult?" He wondered aloud as walked out of yet another shop empty handed. The only thing he had bought in the 2 hours he had been there was a soft pretzel that he had already eaten. 'What can I get him?!' He yelled internally.

"Maybe I'm looking at the wrong shops." He thought. 'After all, what's so romantic about a top?' He asked himself. The idea sparked, he walked into a store that sold pretty glass and ceramic keepsakes.

"Perfect!" He beamed as he walked, nearly skipped, out of the store gleefully. It was the perfect gift for his aibou.


	5. Something borrowed

Upon reentering the game shop Yami wrapped his gift carefully and set it gently in a corner of the closet that Yugi wouldn't see. Yami then began to stress over what he would wear. He hadn't the slightest idea of where Yugi would be taking him, but he decided that dressing nice certainly wouldn't hurt.

"Pick up!" He snarled into the phone. What Yami needed most right now was advice, and the unfortunate thing was that all of his friends were all at school. Well, almost. There were two that lived together, neither of which attending school due to their unusual situations. It's hard to go to school when the government doesn't know you exist.

"What is it, Pharaoh?'' Bakura asked harshly. I am, of course reffering to Yami Bakura. When Yami seperated from the puzzle Bakura was also set free.

"There's no need to be so rude, tomb-raider!" He refuted matching Bakura's tone. They considered each other as friends. But they fought often and their hikaris were baically the only thing keeping them from killing each other. "If you're done being rude I would like to talk to your boyfriend."

"Marik!" Bakura yelled across the house. "Atem wants to talk to you!"

There was a brief pause but then the egyptian answered. "Whassup?" (He too was proud to have mastered the phrase)

"I need your help. I've got a...romantic situation." He answered akwardly begining to blush.

"Ooh!" Marik said excitedly into the phone. He was a sucker for gossip. "Good kind?"

"Ummm... yes? I don't want grandpa to hear. Can I come over?" He aked akwardly.

"Of course!" Marik hadn't had any guests over before and forgot to ask Bakura if it would be all right first.

"Thank you so much!" He cheered gratefully into the phone. Hanging up he put his phone back in his pocket and left again.

"What's going on?" Marik asked kindly as Yami walked in.

"Well. I think Yugi wants to propose." His entire face was pink and the last part was inaudible to even Bakura's keen ears.

"Come again?" Bakura asked and raised one eyebrow.

"I think Yugi wants to propose to me." He said quietly. But it was loud enough to be heard.

Bakura did a spit take and Marik choked on his own saliva.

"Congradulations. You know this how?" Marik caughed out. Yami explained to him all about the ring and the note. "It's the only explaination."

"Well. Yugi has always been sudden and inconstant. As far as I saw from inside the ring, of course." Bakura spoke for the first time since Yami's arrival.

"Do you have a suit? Or at least a nice shirt?" Marik asked eagerly.

Yami shook his head.

"I might have something you can borrow. We're about the same size and red works for you." Bakura suggested. "Gee, Bakura. You're so gay!" Marik teased. "You know it!" Bakura responded sexily and winked in a seductive manor.

"Well?" Yami asked as he came out dressed in Bakura's clothes. He gave a slow turn. He was wearing a crisp red dress shirt with a red and black vest with embroidered designs that reminded him of dragons. He also wore black dress slacks.

"Nice." Marik commented. Bakura gave him a wolf whistle resulting in a shove from Marik.

"Oh, Ra!" Yami exclaimed looking at the time on his phone. "Yugi will be home in less than an hour!" He hurridly changed into his normal clothes and ran. He shoved his borrowed clothing into a plastic shopping bag.

'You're in for a suprise too, Yugi!'


	6. Something Blue

With a little over 2 hours left until Yugi's return Yami put the bag with Yugi's gift by his clothes from Bakura in the corner of the closet and lay on the bed with his head hanging off upside down. He picked up a ball from their bedside table and threw it. It hit the ceiling and he caught it then threw it back.

He did this for a few minutes since it seemed to help calm his nerves a little. Eventually Grandpa came in and yelled at him for the racket. Sighing he sat up and replaced the ball on the table. Still on edge he got an idea.

'My boyfriend's proposing, what do I do?' He typed into google. The internet, as usual, was anything but helpful. All of his options used he decided he would just deal with it as it happened.

After the two very very long hours had passed Yami, while lost in deep thought, heard the click of Yugi opening the door.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" He called in a sing-songy voice. Yami heard him and stepped out into the living room, a goofy smile taking over his face.

"Hey, gorgeous." He whispered flirtingly into his ear. He then picked him up and span him around. After he set Yugi down he kissed him on the cheek.

"So, is everything alright? I got your message earlier. You sounded kinda anxious." Yugi said concerned. He gave Yami his melty puppy eyes.

"I'm fine" Yami assured him "I was just experimenting with the puzzle. All is well."

"Glad to hear it." Yugi smiled. "Did you make anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Sorry, Aibou. I didn't even think about it." Yami frowned. "But, you know what? It's not too terribly early for dinner. Why don't you wash up? Then we'll grab some food." Yami smiled. He had never been patient and he wanted it to be romantic. In hindsight he would hit himself for being so brash.

"Sounds amazing. Should I be dressing up or something?" Yugi knew that Yami probably wanted to take him somewhere nice. Yami smiled widely and nodded.

After Yugi had cleaned himself he walked out to see Yami dressed sharply in a suit he had never seen before. He spun slowly on his heel and made a 'how do I look?' gesture.

"You look great!" Yugi complimented. Yami bowed.

Yami grabbed the bag with Yugi's gift in it and Yugi took the ring box from the drawer, placing it in his front pants pocket.

They came to a nice resturaunt. The kind that you had to have a reservation to eat in.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" Yugi asked him with a chuckle. Yami winked at him. "Smooth bastard."

"Reservation for Atem Sennen." He told the man cheerfully. He looked at his list for a second then waved the waitress to seat them. Yami couldn't help but smile as he thought of it soon being Atem motou.

"Sennen?" Yugi asked with one eyebrow raised. "Oh, right. The puzzle. Cute." He smiled at Atem's choice for a fake name.

"No, that's my real last name." Atem corrected him with a short laugh.

"So, what's in the bag?" Yugi asked. He knew it had to be some sort of romantic gift. He wasn't patient either, and did the best he could to keep from bouncing in his seat.

"Open it, Aibou." He pushed the bag to Yugi who opened it quickly.

"Yami! It's beautiful!" Yugi said gleefully as he looked down at his present. He still called him Yami, even though he knew his name. It was a sort of reminder that he was and always would be Yugi's other half.

It was a beautiful porclain figurine of two angels in blue shirts and jeans holding hands. "They're supposed to be brothers. But we can just ignore that." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a surprise for you too." Yugi said, pulling the box from his pocket.


	7. Left at the Alter

Hello, darlings! I've finally finished! This was so much fun to write for you guys and I sincerely hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the great reviews!

"Yugi, I know." Yami said solomely as he took Yugi's hand. "I know everything's been so hard for the both of us. And I know we still need to figure so much out. But... Yugi. I promise, I will never leave you, aibou. I am willing to follow you to the ends of the Earth. I don't care if I was some big wig pharaoh in a previous lifetime, I am your slave. I love you with all my heart."

Sometime in the middle of his speech Yugi's enourmous eyes started to water up. "That was really beautiful. And you know I feel the exact same about you."

"Go ahead, love, I'm ready when you are." Yami said with a long slow blink as Yugi pulled out the ring box.

"Oh. I almost forgot what I was gonna give you for a minute." Yugi said with a light chuckle. This confused Yami, but he stayed silent. "I know you know what today is. And I saw something that I wanted to give you when we were in egypt, but I wanted to wait till our anniversary."

Today marked the anniversary of his battle city duel with Kaiba, when Yugi first became aware of the pharaoh's presence.

"This just seemed so perfect for you. And I thought it would be really romantic." Yugi spoke so casually that Atem was almost a little worried. "I thought it would be another nice little way to claim you as mine."

He opened up the ring box and Yami let a small fat tear loose. "Yes, Yugi. Forever."

"Yes? Forever what?" Yugi was genuinly confused.

"Yes I will marry you." Yami said as he let another droplet fall.

"Oh." Yugi turned crimson. "I-I wasn't proposing." He said quietly.

"You-you weren't?" Atem was shocked and somewhat dissapointed, but mostly relieved.

"No. But someday I will. I just thought it suited you." Yugi, if even possible, turned even pinker.

"I saw the ring this morning. I've been stressing about it all day." Yami explained, also red.

"Silly goose." Yugi chuckled. "Let's hurry up and eat. Almost proposing is hungry work."

Please don't hate me. This was the prompt I was given. Sorry if I made it have a dissapointing ending. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
